Shazam
Shazam, originally known as Captain Marvel, is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Wiz Comics #2 (February 1940) and originally published by Fawcett Comics, he is teenager bestowed with the powers of the elder heroes (his name an acronym for them) and champion of the gods. Split between his mortal self and an all-powerful adult form, he can transform between both by saying his own name. Added into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 2.3, Shazam's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, granting them his powers and abilities. Backstory Shazam's true identity is William "Billy" Batson, a teenager in foster care. Having lost his parents in an unspecified accident and his inheritance to a greedy relative, he grew up in the streets of Fawcett City, though refused to commit to crime and tried to perform as many good deeds as possible. Eventually placed into foster care, Billy would struggle to adapt to it, until being fostered by the kind Vázquez. One day, Billy was transported to the Rock of Eternity and brought before the great wizard Shazam. Having fought against evils for thousands of years and grown too old to continue, Shazam had been searching for someone pure of heart to take up his mantle and chosen Billy. Offered the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury, Billy accepted and was bestowed. By shouting "Shazam", he would be transformed into the personification of these and would be able to bestow these powers on others, should they also be as pure-hearted as he was. With the wizard dying shortly afterwards, Billy began protecting Fawcett as the mystical being and battling crime and those who sought power. These included Black Adam, an ancient Egyptian prince bestowed with the same powers and ruler Kahndaq, and Doctor Sivana, a mad scientist who wished to unlock the power of Shazam. Billy would receive mentoring from the ghost of the wizard who gave him the powers and create the Marvel family, foster children who were as pure as him and bestowed the powers of Shazam. Shazam would also become associated with the Justice League and help them during times of crisis. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Shazam was originally added in version 2.1 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, under the name Captain Marvel. When it was updated to 3.0, he was removed, but was readded by version 3.5.1. Removed again in the transition to version 4.0, Shazam returned to the mod in version 4.1. 4.1 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.1 to 4.3.12, Shazam's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will grant them Speed 6 (32 whilst sprinting), Strength 17, Acrobatics 2 and Fire Resistance. Shazam can fly, conjure a lightning strike, (Suit Ability 4 Key) and has access to magic. He is also immune to poison, wither, magic, slowness, suffocation and fall damage. Additionally, the player can access these without the need to wear Shazam's hood. Crafting To craft Shazam, you will need: *9 Gold Blocks *8 Red Diamond Blocks *5 Quartz Blocks (can use any type) *4 Blaze Rods Shazam Hood Recipe.png|Shazam's Hood Recipe Shazam Chestpiece Recipe.png|Shazam's Chestpiece Recipe Shazam Leggings Recipe.png|Shazam's Leggings Recipe Shazam Boots Recipe.png|Shazam's Boots Recipe Legends After being removed in version 5.0's alpha stages, Shazam returned to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. His costume can now be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 45,000 tokens to unlock. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 25, Speed 15 when sprinting, Jump Boost 3 and Flight 9. The costume will also grant Fortitude 8, Regeneration 2, Fire Resistance 2, Vacuum Adaption, Magic and make the player Bulletproof. Shazam will also be immune to Poison, Weakness and Fall Damage Shazam will also be able to conjure Lightning Bolts (Ability 1 Key), Lightning Strikes (Ability 2 Key) and Lightning Oppresssion (Ability 5 Key). Players will also be able to enter combat (Ability 3 Key) and perform a Seismic Toss (Ability 4 Key). In addition, they will also be able to transform between their Shazam and "Billy Batson" (Equip Key). Shazam will be able to enter a lightning form (Utility Key), which will increase their Strength to 28, Speed to 30 and his lightning based attacks more powerful. Shazam will perform "SHAZAM!", which increases his lightning's strength and will ground superpowered opponents caught in the blast (Special Key). Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes available for Shazam in specified versions of the mod. * Alternative Mod Costume (Legends) * ''Justice League War'' Costume (Legends) * DC Extended Universe Costume (Legends) * Superhero Minecraft Universe (Legends) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League